


How All of Bijju’s Wine Came To Be Replaced By Kuntalan Vintages

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Series: Baahubali fics [5]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Happiest Possible AU, Liberal Misappropriation of Avani’s Headcanons, Mentione of Alcoholism, OOC Bhalla, Oblivious Baahu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: What it says on the tin. Set in the happiest AU where Bhalla has no (murderous) aspirations to the throne and Devasena is the daughter Sivagami never had and her partner-in-crime. And Baahu is ObliviousTM.





	How All of Bijju’s Wine Came To Be Replaced By Kuntalan Vintages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts), [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts).



Bijjala comes storming in while Sivagami, Baahu, Devasena, and Bhalla are having dinner together. (Bhalla had agreed to join them only because Sivagami billed it as a political meeting, rather than a _family mealtime._ ) He is seething, a fact made very clear when he roars, “Who has replaced each and every bottle in my store?!”

“Have you tasted each and every bottle?” Sivagami says without looking up. “If not, how can you be sure?”

“The labels are all of a foreign nation!” Bijju wails. “Five years spent compiling the best of Mahishmati’s wine, and some buffoon goes and replaces them with abominations such as _this!_ ”

He slams the offending bottle onto the dinner table with so much force that it is a surprise it does not break. Baahu brings it closer so that he and Bhalla may examine it together, before Baahu looks at Devasena with surprise. “But why, this is the latest shipment from Ku--”

Bhalla stomps on his foot, simultaneously glaring at him and giving a look of mild appreciation to his sister-in-law. Sivagami and Devasena are sharing a look of their own, the same glint in both of their eyes. Bhalla sees it; Baahu, bless his oblivious soul, does not. Hoping to distract his irate father from seeing it as well, Bhalla says, “Oh, come off it, Father, you’re hardly a connoisseur of wine.”

Father glares at him, but it means his attention is diverted from the other occupants of the dinner table. He storms off, shaking his head as he goes, “I will have to build it up from the ground up! If I could get my hands on whatever fool…”

Bhalla waits until his father’s bemoaning has faded, then nods at the women, “He’s gone.” They break into identical small smiles before returning to their meals. A semblance of peace is restored now that Bijjala is gone, and the whole family returns to eating.

Bhalla examines the bottle more closely. “That was nicely done.”

“What was?” Baahu asks cluelessly. Bhalla ignores him. “Unless it was mostly due to luck. How could you be sure he wouldn’t notice where it was from? Or that he wouldn’t like it?”

Devasena shrugs. “You give your esteemed father’s observational skills far too much credit. And as for the second… well, if you’ve had a sip of this ‘vintage’” -- Devasena spits out the word with rancor -- “you’d understand.”

Bhalla recognizes the challenge and takes a sip before immediately spitting it out. Devasena gives him an “I told you so” look that she must have learned from his mother. Baahu tries the wine, before spitting it out as well. “ _This_ is a Kuntalan vintage? If this is what you call quality wine, I’d hate to know what is truly bad.”

While Baahu is choking, Bhalla turns his attention to Sivagami. “And I suppose you must have been responsible for ‘redirecting’ the Kuntalan shipment meant for Devasena to Father’s wine store?”

Sivagami nods. “Every five years or so, I find your father’s wine store needs a restocking. While the lamp oil was certainly effective the last time, I found Devasena’s suggestion particularly inspired for this round.”

Baahu splutters. “The lamp oil was _you_?”

Bhalla rolls his eyes. “It took you five years to figure that out? And you’re supposed to be our future king! It’s a good thing I’m here as General to protect Mahishmati!”

To pacify Devasena’s glower, Bhalla adds, “And also a good thing that your pretty little wife actually has some brains.”

Devasena nods, mollified.

There is something warm in Sivagami’s heart to see her eldest son and his sister-in-law getting along. When the mix-up with the proposal sent to Kuntala first happened, she had feared she had sown the seeds of a permanent division, but in moments like these, she feels better about leaving Mahishmati in the care of these three. At least whatever struggles the kingdom faces, they will not be internal.

They eat in companionable silence for a few minutes, until Bhalla asks, “Baahu has a point-- this is what passes for vintage in Kuntala?”

“Not precisely-- that particular shipment contained what Lord Shashank considers vintage wine.”

Bhalla and Baahu give identical shudders. Bhalla turns to his mother. “I knew you were ruthless, I didn’t know you were cruel!”

Sivagami shrugs. “If it means your father is only his usual sober self instead of his inebriated self, I think it was well worth it.”

“He’ll be going through withdrawal symptoms,” Bhalla muses.

Devasena says, “And you think we care?”

Baahu says, “He’ll replace his stores quickly enough. He may have to part with some gold to do it though.”

Bhalla sighs. “Finally an intelligent thing from your mouth. I was beginning to truly fear that for the good of Mahishmati I would have to convince Mother to remove you as heir and exile you in true Rama fashion-”

Sivagami warns, “Bhalla!”

“And take up the heavy mantle of kingship myself in true Bharata fashion.”

“I thought Bharata walked all the way back to Ayodhya with his brother’s sandals on his head.” From Devasena.

Sivagami snaps, “Enough of this. Perhaps I ought to cut both of you out of the succession and simply name Devasena Queen.”

Bhalla laughs. “Since when did she become the favorite? You’ve got competition, Baahu!”

Baahu puffs himself up. “My mother is far too noble to allow favoritism to influence her choice of successor--”

“As much as I’m sure your mother is touched,” Devasena breaks in, “I think she would prefer it if we all simply finished our meal.”

The men finally return to their cold plates. Devasena glances up across the table, and Sivagami sends a silent smile of gratitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to Avani for the original headcanon about Sivagami messing with Bijju’s wine, and for her OC of Lord Shashank, an oily Kuntalan nobleman. 
> 
> This is dedicated to MayavanaviharniHarini, who asked for something focusing on Sivagami & Devasena. I hope you don’t mind that there ended up being so much Bhalla, I couldn’t resist adding his snarky views on Sivagami and Devasena conspiring together. And oblivious Baahu was the cherry on the cake!


End file.
